Drowning in Darkness
Drowning in Darkness 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the twentieth case in Harwell. It takes place in Derby Deserts appearing as the second case of the district. Plot Previously, the team recieved coordinates from Mayor Harward, which could be a possible lead to solving the drug cartel case. Brooklyn and the Player where sent to investigate the location, so as they arrived at the coordinates, they were confused. Only a small shack in the middle of nowhere was found, but they went inside, guns at the ready. Inside, they found a dead man without any visible injuries. The autopsy confirmed that there was a small wound in his neck, suggesting he was killed by a syringe. After examining a photo found close to the body, the duo was able to identifiy the corpse as Kevin Rush, brother of Alexa Rush, the gang leader questioned back in Evolution Avenue. Later on, media tycoon Joshua Crane and old friend of the victim, photographer Joey Newell, were also questioned. At the end of the chapter, the duo got a surprise visit by someone who wanted to see Brooklyn. The person who wanted to see Brooklyn turned out to be her brother, former gang leader Maurice Carpenter. He wanted to check up on his little sister to see how she was doing, but was shortly added to their list of suspects, as he confessed to knowing the victim. He also told the duo about an abandoned drug base he found in the desert. There, they found a clue that led them to add suspected drug dealer Shana Truman to the suspects as well. In the drug base, they also found Joshua Crane's pen, which made the detectives question him again. He confessed to visiting the abandoned base, but said that he was researching the drug cartel. Later, the duo gets alarmed that someone was spotted messing around at the abandoned building. Eventually, the detectives arrested Alexa for the murder of her brother. The detectives confronted Alexa, but she denied all accusations for a long time. At some point, Brooklyn managed to crack Alexa, making her admit that she killed her brother. She bursted out into tears, saying that she was just so angry at him that she couldn't control it anymore. They asked her what she meant and she explained that she had been giving basically all of the money she earned through gang business in Evoltuion Avenue to Kevin after his girlfriend died and he was set to be a single parent for his new born child. She did this for a long period of time, until she stopped hearing from Kevin, so she decided to check up on him. When she arrived in Derby Deserts, she was devasted as she discovered that her brother used all of the money she gave to him for drugs. She then followed by explaining that Kevin told her that he gave away the baby to someone else, because he thought he wasn't in the position to take care of him anymore. After her brother didn't even care to thank her for all that she has done for him, she snapped, grabbing a nearby syringe and stabbing his neck, killing him in the process. Alexa apologized to the police for lying and said that she wants to be taken to court. There, Judge Blade decided to sentence her to 18 years in prison with chance of parole in 10 years. After the trial, Brooklyn decided to spend some time with her brother, so Chief Rose sent Anthony and the Player to find out more about the cartel, starting with talking to Shana Truman again, but before they could go, Julia also asked the Player for help. The duo questioned Shana if she was affiliated with the drug cartel, but she decided to keep quiet. She did say that the abandoned drug base was under control by members of the cartel while it was still in use. There, they found a list with project as well as their best customers, the victim being one of them. On the list, they also found a note saying to: collect the fresh stuff from Jeremiah. After reading that message, the detectives remembered that Jeremiah Warner, the drug dealer who killed Tobias, confessed to helping him. Jeremiah, when questioned, said that he was never a part of the actual group, he only helped them through Tobias, before he escaped his deal by killing him. While Jeremiah didn't provide helpful information, the duo did decide to have another look at the shack where the victim was found, since he was one of their best customers. There, they found a similiar note to the previous investigation. The note read: Hide and seek, cry and shriek. Make one mistake, and I'll be on your trail. Through my contacts, I know you're frail. Hide and seek, cry and shriek. ''Another threat from the cartel, that the team decided to ignore. Later, Julia and the Player met in her lab. There, Julia told them that she doesn't trust the rest of their family, as the team already experienced that people are suspecting them of being part of the drug cartel, so she wanted to get insights from the member of the family that she most trusts, her brother Lucian. He said that he never had to do anything with the cartel, but that he did see some shady activity at the motel. At the motel, they found a security camera, revealing that photographer Joey Newell bought drugs from a person in a black hoodie, wearing a mask. They arrested Joey and interrogated him about the cartel. He fully confessed to buying drugs from them, as well as saying that he saw the person he bought them from running towards a small dock town near a lake. Finally, Anthony, Julia and the Player reported back at the station, telling Michael what they discovered. After a small recap, Brooklyn also returned. The Chief then decided that Anthony and the Player would check out the town that Joey mentioned, but while they were talking, an earthquake happened... Summary Victim * 'Kevin Rush '''(Found dead in a desert shack) Murder Weapon * '''Syringe Killer * Alexa Rush Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes. * This suspect takes multivitamin powder. * This suspect drinks tequila. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes. * This suspect takes multivitamin powder. * This suspect drinks tequila. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes. * This suspect takes multivitamin powder. * This suspect drinks tequila. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes. *This suspect takes multivitamin powder. * This suspect drinks tequila. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer smokes. *The killer takes multivitamin powder. *The killer drinks tequila. *The killer weighs under 160 lbs. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Shack. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Spoon, Faded Photo) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer smokes) * Examine Bloody Spoon. (Result: White Powder) * Analyse White Powder. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer takes multivitamin powder) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: New Suspect: Alexa Rush) * Confront Alexa about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Paradise Motel; Victim identified: Kevin Rush * Investigate Paradise Motel. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Camera) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Joshua Crane) * Ask Joshua if he knows the victim. * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) * Analyse Camera. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Joey Newell) * Tell Joey about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Ask what Maurice is doing here. (Result: Maurice smokes; New Crime Scene: Abandoned Drug Base) * Investigate Abandoned Drug Base. (Clues: Pen, Broken Pieces, Empty Syringe) * Examine Pen. (Result: Talk to Joshua Crane again) * Interrogate Joshua about visiting the drug base. (Result: Joshua smokes, Joshua takes multivitamin powder) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sign) * Examine Sign. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Shana Truman) * Confront Shana. (Result: Shana smokes) * Analyse Empty Syringe. (12:00:00) (Result: Murder weapon registered: Syringe; Attribute: The killer drinks tequila; New Crime Scene: Palm Trees) * Investigate Palm Trees. (Clues: Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Talk to Alexa Rush again) * Question Alexa about the badge. (Result: Alexa smokes, Alexa takes multivitamin powder, Alexa drinks tequila) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Boarded Windows. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Photo Album, Drug Bags) * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Talk to Joshua Crane again) * Ask Joshua about the article. (Result: Joshua drinks tequila) * Examine Photo Album. (Result: Talk to Joey Newell again) * Confront Joey about the photos. (Result: Joey smokes, Joey takes multivitamin powder, Joey drinks tequila) * Examine Drug Bags. (Result: Hairs) * Examine Hairs. (Result: Talk to Shana Truman again) * Arrest Shana. (Result: Shana takes multivitamin powder, Shana drinks tequila) * Investigate Dirty Table. (Clues: Dirty Scale, Ashtray) * Examine Ashtray. (Result: Earring) * Analyse Dirty Scale. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer weighs under 160 lbs) * Analyse Earring. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears earrings) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to The King Behind the Cover (2/6)! The King Behind the Cover (2/6) * Question Shana if she is affiliated with the cartel. (Result: New Clues on Abandoned Drug Base; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Abandoned Drug Base. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Jeremiah Warner) * Ask Jeremiah about the list. (Result: New Clues on Shack) * Investigate Shack. (Clues: Cryptic Note) * Analyse Cryptic Note. (06:00:00) (Reward: Blue Aviators) * See what Julia wants. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Lucian Indigo) * Ask Lucian if he knows anything about the cartel. (Result: New Clues on Paradise Motel; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Paradise Motel. (Clues: Security Camera) * Analyse Security Camera. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Joey Newell again) * Arrest Joey. * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Derby Deserts Category:Cases in Harwell